Where is McGee?
by Thalia Skylar
Summary: Sorry guys not sure how to update story, so I erased the other version. McGee disappears. Follow the rest of the team to see if they get there before it's too late!


NCIS Fanfiction!

Where is McGee?

Gibbs sat at his desk, like normal. In strode Ziva, on time as usual, "Good morning," She said with a smile. Gibbs nodded 'Hmm... No McGee... guess he over slept...' Striding in fifteen minutes like, Tony DiNozzo, also with, unlike Ziva, a very goofy smile, "Boss," he looked around, "Where's McGeek?"

Then with no warning, the famous gut, that NCIS is so proud of, tightened. "DiNozzo, call McGee. And he better have a good excuse!" Gibb's gut churned with no mercy.

Ring, ring... Ring ring... Ring, ring...

"Boss,' Tony looked over, "he's not answering." He hung up, his brow furrowed, "This is strange, McGee always answers..."

"Ziva, go to McGee's apartment, DiNozzo, Track McGee's phone." "On it Boss," They said in unison.

Thirty Minutes later...

Ziva has arrived at McGee apartment building. Even her gut told her there is something wrong... 'No, he just over slept. That is all...' Way back in her mind she herd a very small voice say, 'I hope.'The first thing she saw was... nothing. No one was around, strange with the fact that it is Saturday... No children playing... At this point she was on his floor. Immediately she drew her gun, caution tape and a sign that said, 'no one permitted.' She ducked under the tape and ran down...

"Oh my God..." She saw his door bashed in, and when she stepped over the utterly splintered door she groped for her phone, Ring ring..., "Yeah Ziva?" "Gibbs, you need to come see this now..." The call was droped.

Back in the Bull Pen..

"Our goal is to find McGee, all other cases have been dropped temporally," Vance was saying. They all looked at Abby when she came from the lab, her make up was smudged, her face was red. In a small, weak voice she said, "M-Most of the blood was..." she wasn't even able to finish her sentence. She folded into a small, shivering ball on the ground. "I want him back Gibbs..." "I know, we will Abbs. I promise." Gibbs helped her back to her lab. "Now, what else have you found?" She stopped crying, seeming to stabilize slightly, "Well, there was a small strand of DNA on the fabric, no hits yet, there is only one type of blood, other than... McGee's. And that is O-. That is all I have. Sorry..."

Gibbs was tempted to give her her first Gibbs slap, but restrained himself.

"DiNozzo, what do you have?" "Nothing Boss." 'But I have something. I have all of his calls incoming and outgoing. There is one number that was incoming multiple times. I have it traced to this woman, she pointed to the screen. "Hey!" Abby came in, " That is the match to the blood and DNA!" Gibbs looked at the woman on the screen, "And," Abby said, "I know that McGee was dating her. He broke up with her two weeks ago..."

Area unknow

McGee was half conscious, he hurt everywhere, 'So dizzy...' His thoughts were so foggy he was barley aware of them at all. A swift kick to his stomach took his breath away for a second, "I know you hear me Tim," the voice was soft, but misusing, "Now I need you alive, so I have brought you food and water," He heard the hard bread hit the ground and a slight sloshing as well. "Now I will be back to play but I have to take care of things. Oh yeah, your ankles are chained to the wall, so don't even try escaping... Remember, eat so we can play later.." He heard the loud bang of a door and he was alone. Even though the bread was moldy he ate it anyway, and the water was like the water in Mexico... he shuddered in that memory, but he remembered being with Abby... That is the only thing that he thought about, seeing his first and only love...

The bull pin

"So Gibbs, I have the adress of hers," Tony gave Gibbs the adress. " Good work. We will leave after I check up on Abby.

"Abby, do you have anything?" "He found her staring at the screen, "No..." "What's wrong?" "This woman, she is ruthless, she just cared about McGee doing everything for her. She made him buy things, which were NOT at all cheap. She was just using him..." They heard the computer beep. "Oh,... Well, isn't this fitting..." "What is it Abbs?" "This woman is a player... And maybe a murderer... Lookes like almost every man she has dated misteraly died of unusual surcomstances... Please find her... I need McGee to come back..." She broke down, sliding down to the ground. "Abby, I will bring him back... Today!" He left with out say another word.

"Boss, I found, using this adress, that she owns a rental storage room on base." Tony showed Gibbs the records, "She resently has been in this space for long terms of time.. McGee might be there." "Well, come on!"

Storage room...

"They will find you... I'm sure they are coming now!" Tim was trying not to go insane, reasuring himself his friend would find him. "Yes, but you will be long gone by then." She then drew a visios looking knife from a table nere by. She did something McGee never would have expected, she unlocked his feet from the chains, "Now then, get up." "Why?" She slashed his shoulder going deep in to the muscle, "Because, I want you to fight for your life... But, with your bare hands." Her smile was hidious. He stood, then fell, for he had not gotten full circulation yet. He rubbed on his ankles for a moment then stood, still not fully stable, but standing. "So is this how you killed the others?" "What are you talking about?" Hey eyes narrowed. "The reason I broke up with you was because I found that almost every man you dated since you were 18 dieed, or were in comas." "Oh... But you see, that was why they need to die, no one breaks up with me... Unless they want to die!' Her smile widened she leveled the large knife toward him, "So fight for your life!" She lunged.

"Alright, there is only on entry to her storage room. We have to wait untill we know if McGee is acually there. Is that clear?" "Crystal." Tony said in a very seriouse tone while he drew his gun.

Aw, pore Tim, are you too weak to fight? Too slow to do anything?" She said, with the knife in his chest. "Speak!" McGee looked into her eyes, "I.." Blood poored out of is mouth, "I don't... know..." He stared to slump, "Stay standing!" She started to raise him with the knife, which slised deeper into his chest, also making the wound larger. McGee Suddenly grabbed her hand, wich caught her off guard, and pulled her using his body which was impaled by the knife. She fell har into a container, making quite a loud noise. "That's it! You will die!" from one pocket she pulled forth a small gun. McGee, who was still standing, still facing her, "Well, do it!" His eyes tounted her. She raised it... "NCIS! Freeze! BANG BANG BANG! It was over. "Oh GOD! Tim!" Ziva ran to his side, he was still standing, looking at the blade in his chest, "Ziva?" He said spiting blood on her. "GIBBS! Call 911!"


End file.
